


Hungry for Something

by montymoonshine



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: CEO Lexa (The 100), F/F, Filth, PWP, Public Sex, just smut folks, lexa’s snarky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montymoonshine/pseuds/montymoonshine
Summary: Kinkmeme 2020 - prompt “clexa sex at work”
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74
Collections: The 100 Kinkmeme Round 2020





	Hungry for Something

She's stressed, shoulders hunched over her desk as the lights from her computer beam into the back of her eyes. Lexa knows she's been at work too long, legs stiff and brain-fried as she sifts through piles and piles of paperwork on her desk, papers flying to the floor as she channels her frustration, fists flying out. She grunts, low enough for nobody in the adjacent rooms to hear, but loud enough that the noise echoes through the walls. 

The last thing she expects after her little outburst is the buzzer for her office. She takes a deep breath, composing herself, before she calls “Enter.” She’s not exactly sure who will walk in the door, but the last person she expected enters. 

Clarke Griffin. 

(They’d been taking it slow for a couple of weeks now, until Lexa had made it official, with a single rose behind her back, kisses planted on Clarke’s cheek. Looking back at that now, the brunette knew it was the perfect start to their crazy relationship.)

The blonde tip-toes in, unsure of whether Lexa would appreciate her turning up at her work, not wanting to interrupt anything important. “I thought you might appreciate this, Lex. It’s probably been a while, huh?” Clarke asks, brown bag in hand.

Lexa doesn’t realise how hungry she was until the smell of Chinese food filled her nostrils, stomach grumbling at the thought of pushing all of her work to the side and eating more than she thought was humanly possible. Lexa tries to think back to the last time she’d eaten…. And she was coming up blank. 

Clarke steps in further, and Lexa can finally take in what the blonde is wearing. Her hair is in a ponytail, out of her face, the skin of her shoulders and chest on display as she wears her favourite tank, the one she knows gives her the best cleavage. A short skirt covers very little of her legs, smart pleats covering up to mid-thigh while lacy fishnets dance across her legs as she moves, legs bringing herself around to the front of Lexa’s desk, perching on the end of it. 

“I could think of something else I’d much rather eat…”

__

“Hmm, and what is that?” Clarke replies, a smirk on her face, knowing exactly where Lexa was going with this. Her heart races slightly, waiting for Lexa to make her move. 

In one swift movement, Lexa brings Clarke’s hips onto the table properly, keeping her legs open wide as she stands, hand flying to the middle of Clarke’s legs. She’s surprised when she doesn’t find a barrier between Clarke’s warm skin, wetness already soaking her lips. 

“What a tease, Miss Griffin. Did you think you could get away with that with me?” Lexa says as she cups Clarke’s cunt, her juices leaking into Lexa’s palm, legs quivering nervously. They may have been dating for only a couple of weeks, but the brunette had already learnt every little give and turn to get Clarke into a bumbling mess, and she used it every chance she could. 

“I thought it was worth a shot…” 

If Clarke had blinked, she would have missed Lexa kneeling onto the floor, slacks touching the floor – something she would have never caught her doing in a million years. Lexa’s hands open Clarke’s legs wider, lifting the flimsy fabric up, above her hips, head fitting between her legs as Clarke’s thighs bracket her head, hands in Lexa’s hair, pulling her closer. 

The moment Lexa’s tongue touches her clit, Clarke feels like she’s in heaven. Her fingers tighten her grip in Lexa’s hair, legs tightening around her, needing more, more. Her tongue flicks teasing circles around the nub, whilst her fingers tease at Clarke’s entrance, causing the blonde to whine, calling Lexa’s name out a little too loudly. 

Lexa continues her ministrations on her clit, alternating between licking and sucking as she works a finger into Clarke’s cunt, slowly, teasing the girl. With both girls having hectic work schedules, their sex life tends to include quickies in public restrooms or the bedroom, but never long enough to take the time. Which is why Lexa does exactly that, easing another finger into the girl, picking up the pace, pounding into her, earning a little gasp out of Clarke whenever her fingers hit exactly the right spot. 

She’s sure Clarke is getting close, her thighs shaking and trying to clamp shut again, gasps of “more” and “please, Lexa” falling out of her mouth between breaths, takeout long forgotten as Lexa curls her fingers inside of Clarke, the blonde’s eyes closing as the pleasure surges through her, lighting heat through her veins. Her toes curl and legs falter, muscles going limp as she almost falls down onto the table, head hitting the wood as her chest heaves. 

“Well, I think I’m full for tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first clexa fic rip


End file.
